The present invention relates to printers and more particularly to a method and system for providing a printer which is capable of performing a variety of functions in addition to printing images from a particular format.
Conventional printers are used to print images which may have been captured from a variety of devices, including an image capture device such as a digital camera. When generating a hard copy of the image, the conventional printer is typically coupled to a computer or other microprocessor based system. For example, data for images captured by a digital camera may be processed and stored in a particular format such as JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group). The digital camera may process the raw image data, such as color filter array (xe2x80x9cCFAxe2x80x9d) data, and save the processed image files on a removable memory, such as a flash card. Images on the removable memory are then typically archived on a hard drive of a computer or another memory compatible with the computer. Alternatively, the digital camera may provide little or no data processing functions. In this case, raw image data is provided to the computer, which processes the image data and stores the processed data in an image file.
In either case, a user typically employs the computer in conjunction with a printer to generate a hard copy of the image stored in an image file containing processed image data. When a user desires a hard copy of such an image, the user selects the appropriate image file from those accessible to the computer and directs the computer to print the image. Typically, the computer then instructs the conventional printer to print the image.
The conventional printer typically includes a communication port for transferring information to and receiving information from the computer, a buffer for storing data of an image to be printed, and a printing device such as an inkjet. Some printers also include a status liquid crystal display (xe2x80x9cLCDxe2x80x9d) for providing limited user interaction. Using the status LCD, a user can provide some instructions to the conventional printer without using the computer. However, the conventional printer typically receives signals and data in a particular format from the computer via the communication port. The format of the data is one which the conventional printer can use for printing an image. The conventional printer typically saves the image data in the buffer. The image data is then converted to the appropriate format for controlling the printing devices and provided to the printing devices. Thus, the hard copy of the image is printed.
Consequently, most conventional printers require some interaction with the computer in order to print images stored in an image file. Conventional printers also require either the computer or the digital camera to process raw image data into a format recognized by the conventional printer. A few conventional printers are capable of printing an image stored on another memory, such as a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card. However, such a printer is limited to printing images from processed image data stored in a particular format. The user interaction allowed between such a conventional printer and the user is also limited. Typically, the conventional printer merely prints all image files on the PCMCIA card or allows a user to select which images are to be printed from the image files stored on the PCMCIA card.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing additional functionality via a printer. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for providing a printer capable of generating a hard copy of at least one image. The at least one image is stored in an image file on a removable memory. In one aspect, the method and system comprise providing a graphical user interface for allowing a user to view at least a portion of the image and a printing device coupled with the graphical user interface for printing the hard copy of the at least one image. In a second aspect, the method and system comprise providing means for storing the at least one image in a second format and a printing device coupled with the storing means for printing the hard copy of the at least one image. In a third aspect, the method and system comprise providing means for modifying the at least one image, means coupled with the modifying means for storing the at modified at least one image in the first format, and a printing device coupled with the storing means for printing the hard copy of the at least one image.
According to the system and method disclosed herein, the present invention allows a printer to provide increased functionality, thereby increasing overall system performance and simplifying user interactions.